Insurgent
Insurgent is the second installmet in the ''Divergent'' trilogy by Veronica Roth. It is the sequel to Divergent (2011) and is followed by the third and final installment of the series, Allegiant (2013). Characters *'Beatrice Prior/'Tris- The series' main protagonist. A born Abnegation that influenced her childhood willing to be selfless, Beatrice grew to be a child with traits that conflicted with her faction. Though she can be selfish at times, she is not above helping her loved ones and choosing to commit selfless things for them. She learns of being a Divergent during the Aptitude Tests, who among other things are people who can manipulate the simulations. She later joins Dauntless and changes her name to Tris. In the initiation that follows, Tris encounters numerous enemies who seek to break her down while at the same time she grapples her feelings for a fellow Dauntless who becomes an integral person in helping Tris to cope with her identity as a Divergent. *'Tobias Eaton/'Four- A born Abnegation turned Dauntless, Tobias, or Four after becoming Dauntless, is the one responsible for his faction's initiation. Four is an eighteen-year old Dauntless who oversees the Dauntless initiates during Divergent. He meets Beatrice Prior, befriending her and later becoming her boyfriend. He helps her pass initiation while protecting her identity as Divergent. *'Peter'- One of the main antagonists of the novel. Peter is a former Candor who transferred to Dauntless and became one of Tris' enemies. He is shown to be cruel, sadistic, antagonistic, ill-tempered, and easily jealous. He desires a status of being the top of the initiates, doing anything he can to achieve that standing. His greed for power is Peter's most discernible trait. *'Caleb Prior'- The brother of Beatrice and son of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Though Caleb always seemed selfless and harbored no selfishness, he loved to read books and seek knowledge, eventually becoming an Erudite. Despite this, Caleb never forgot about his old faction, and chose to help his family during the rebellion in spite of his apparent betrayal to Abnegation. *'Natalie Prior'- The mother of Beatrice and Caleb Prior. She is a selfless wife, always thinking about what's best for her family and everyone else. Natalie was born Dauntless but later turned to Abnegation to try to hide her Divergence from wary eyes. *'Andrew Prior'- The father of Beatrice and Caleb Prior. He is an epitome of selflessness; always doing what's best for the people around him. Andrew becomes a council member effectively becoming an influential man in the city. Summary Tris (Beatrice), Four (Tobias), Caleb, Peter and Marcus travel to Amity, at which several surviving Abnegation are already settled in. The Amity issue a statement that all factions may seek refuge at Amity as long as they reside in peace. Tris overhears Marcus talking to the Amity leader, Johanna, and he confesses to her that Abnegation's leaders died to protect a secret. Tris later confronts Marcus and demands to know the truth. He refuses to share the information. Tris is suffering from her guilt over killing her friend, Will, during the simulation and the deaths of her parents, who saved her life. Soon the Erudite and Dauntless traitors arrive at Amity. Tris tells all of the Abnegation refugees to dress and behave as Amity, since the Erudite don't know specifically who they are looking for. During the traitors' search of the compound, Four's tattoos give the group away, and a gun fight begins. The refugees run into the nearby fields and orchards, pursued by the traitors. Four, Tris, Caleb, and Susan manage to escape, and jump onto an oncoming train. The train car is full of armed factionless, including Edward who was a former Dauntless initiate with Tris. The factionless force Four, Tris, Caleb and Susan to accompany them to a factionless safe zone. Tris is shocked to learn that the factionless are numerous and have established a society in which the people seem happy and taken care of. The group is led to the factionless leader, Four's mother, Evelyn. That evening Tris overhears a conversation between Four and Evelyn, during which Evelyn tells Four he needs to convince the Dauntless to join the factionless, and that he needs to become a leader. Caleb and Susan decide to travel to a safe zone where more Abnegation are living, while Tris and Four decide to travel to Candor headquarters. Upon reaching the Candor headquarters, Tris and Four are arrested and subjected to a truth serum trial. During the trial, Four admits that he joined Dauntless to escape his father's abuse, and Tris admits that she shot Will and the guilt is overwhelming her, which angers Four because Tris didn't tell him. The Candor are attacked by the Dauntless traitors led by Eric. Many people are shot with a new simulation serum. Tris and fellow Uriah, revealed to be a Divergent, plan to figure out what is happening and warn the remaining Divergent. Eric plans to take two back to Erudite headquarters and execute the rest. Tris manages to stab Eric, but he survives. At the same moment, the Dauntless burst into the room and take control. Afterwards, Tori and Zeke, Uriah's brother, confess that they posed as Dauntless traitors to gain information. Tori tells the Candor questioner that she learned Jeanine, the Erudite leader, has a secret laboratory with top security, which she had almost entered before she was discovered. They figure out that the new simulation serum allows Jeanine to subject the victims to simulations from great distances and that it won't wear off, giving the Erudite much greater control over the group. Following the attack, the Candor leader decide to arrange a meeting with the Erudite. Tris and her friends plot to observe the meeting in secret. Four, Tris, Lynn, and Shauna are the only that go. The Erudite do not send Jeanine, but they send the Dauntless traitor leader Max. Max demands that Candor turn over Eric, the Divergent, and a list of names of all those who did not receive the new serum injection. Tris figures out that Jeanine is telling Max what to say through an ear piece and must be close by, but before she can act, Lynn shoots Max in the chest from her secret location. Four, Tris, Lynn, and Shauna run to escape the Dauntless traitor guards, but run into Jeanine and more guards. One of the guards is Peter, and he allows them to escape while he also escapes. During this event, Shauna is shot in the back. Back at Candor, Four confronts Tris, telling her that she is being reckless with her life and he won't continue to put up with it, and that they are finished if she risks her life in that way again. The Dauntless hold a secret meeting about what the group observed. New leaders are elected and consist of Four, Tori, and Harrison. The new leaders then put Eric on trial for his crimes. They convict him, and Eric demands that Four kill him, which he does with no guilt. The Dauntless return to their headquarters and cover the security cameras with paint balls. Four asks Tris to come with him to a meeting and explains that he wants her to use her acute perception to read the situation. They get on the train, and soon Evelyn and Edward join them. Four makes an agreement between the Dauntless and Factionless to destroy the Erudite and their technology and establish a new government. Tris doesn't care for the situation and doesn't trust Evelyn, who she feels abandoned Four to his father's abuse, which Tris and Four argue over. That night, Christina takes Tris to the top of the Pire. There Marlene, Lynn's brother Hector, and a child are standing on the roof's edge. It is clear they are being controlled by a simulation. Marlene states that this will happen every two days unless they give up a Divergent to the Erudite, and then all three step off the roof. Tris lunges for Hector, and Christina grabs the child, but Marlene plunges to her death. Tris is again overcome by grief and guilt. She flees the funeral ceremony, and in a quiet hallway, where Christina finds her and forgives her for what happened with Will, understanding that simulations make a person completely controlled by Jeanine. Tris wanders the halls searching for peace and finds her way to Four's sleeping quarters. He soon walks in and begs Tris to consider him and that he couldn't live without her. He makes her promise not to go to Erudite. She promises but leaves for Erudite at midnight while he sleeps. Tris walks into Erudite headquarters, terrified but accepting that she will die for the other Divergent and Dauntless. She makes an agreement with Jeanine that she will be compliant with her testing, as long as Jeanine explains the results to her. Peter is Tris' dedicated guard. He escorts her through endless, confusing hallways daily. She is subjected to an MRI and several simulations. One evening Tris encounters Four in the hallway. He's badly beaten and led by guards. Later, Tris is taken to the execution chamber and strapped down, and to her surprise, Four is led in. Jeanine injects Tris with a terror-inducing drug so that Four will give up the locations of the factionless safe houses. Tris also encounters Caleb and is beyond shocked that Caleb is not only at Erudite HQ but helping the Erudite to study, and soon, to kill her. She feels beyond hurt and betrayed. Caleb tells her that she doesn't understand the magnitude of what is happening. Despite all her efforts, Jeanine cannot find a simulation to control Tris, and at one point, Jeanine loses her temper, and the two have an altercation. Jeanine then declares that Tris will die the next day. Peter leads Tris from her cell on the day of her execution and allows her to briefly see Four through the window of his cell. Peter then leads her to the execution room. He straps her down and hooks the heart monitor to her. She is injected with a substance and watches as her heart monitor stops, but she's still alive. Peter pushes a paralyzed Tris to Four's cell. Four cries out in grief, but Peter explains that Tris isn't dead and that it's time for them to escape. Peter leads Tris and Four from Erudite HQ. They throw off their pursuers by hiding in a nearby building. Peter confesses that he owed Tris for saving his life while at Amity, and the thought made him sick. He had to make things even again. The three travel to the Abnegation sector of the city. The Factionless and Dauntless have gathered in the nearly abandoned houses. Four leads Tris to his own home, and he says his mom kicked his dad, Marcus, out and took over the home. He helps her get cleaned up, and she cries about losing all of her family, her parents to death and her brother to betrayal. Four tells Tris to consider him as her family, and she tells him she loves him. Four says he loves her too. Having been greatly affected by her near-death experience, Tris meanders around her old neighborhood. She stops in the Abnegation gathering hall, and inside she sees Marcus. Marcus convinces Tris that her parents died to save the information that Jeanine stole and has hidden. He says that information must be made public, and it's in dire jeopardy since the Dauntless/factionless army is planning to destroy all data in their attack. Tris decides to help him, even knowing Four will see it as a betrayal. She makes a plan with Christina and Marcus, and the three leave for Amity, Marcus as their Abnegation escort and Tris and Christina dressed as Amity members. The Dauntless traitors at the gate allow them to pass through. At Amity, the three update Johanna on the status of the conflict. She holds a meeting to inform all Amity, and after the decision is reached to remain impartial, Johanna and some others declare that they will not stand by and allow innocent Erudite to be killed by the Dauntless/Factionless army. Tris and Christina speak with the Erudite refugees living in Amity. The refugees, including Will's sister, Cara, agree to help with the mission to save the information that was stolen and transmit it to all factions. The Amity and Tris' party travel together into the city. Tris' party, dressed as Erudite, attempt to sneak into the building. They quickly discover that Jeanine has activated the simulation for the Candor, who now encircle the building armed with guns. Tris' party discover a way to enter the Erudite HQ by passing between it and a nearby school over a ladder spanning two windows. Inside Erudite HQ, Cara begins connecting the computers to transmit the data to other factions. Tris and Marcus realize the data won't be on the main computer after an encounter with Caleb. Tris, Marcus and Christina head up to Jeanine's private laboratory, after Tris remembers what Tori mentioned about security. On the way, the group runs into Edward. After a fight that disables Edward and Christina, Tris and Marcus reach an intersection. They split up, going into two different doorways. Tris is sprayed with a fluid, and a simulation begins giving her five minutes to make it through the next door before the poison kills her. The simulation forces her to fight herself. Realizing she is more desperate that her simulation counterpart, she forces the simulation to give her a gun, and facing her guilt over Will, she shoots and kills her simulation-self. When she walks into the laboratory, she hears Tori screaming at Jeanine. Tori is telling Jeanine to acknowledge her brother, a Divergent, who was killed on Jeanine's command. Tris disarms Tori, and after a struggle, she attempts to explain that she wants Tori to not kill Jeanine at this time so they can obtain the information from Jeanine's computer, which Jeanine can access. Tori refuses, and in a surprise move, she pulls out a knife and stabs Jeanine in the stomach killing her. In that moment, Uriah and Four enter the lab. Tori yells that Tris is a traitor and should be taken into custody to answer for her crime. Uriah and Four are surprised to see Tris in the building since they thought she had stayed behind. Four asks her if she is there with his father, and when she confirms it, he feels betrayed that she would ally with the man he hates most. She confronts him about claiming he loves her and believing she's unusually intuitive and perceptive, but at the first chance, he distrusts her and believes her to be lying. He stares at her for a beat but then looks away. Uriah escorts her downstairs, and as they walk, he offers Tris some bandages for her wounds. The factionless ally behind Uriah asks him to hand his gun to her, and Tris notes it as odd because the factionless ally is already armed. They reach the holding area for the surviving Erudite innocents, Candor, and Dauntless traitors. Tris sees Christina's family, and also notices Peter with his mother. She joins Christina in the next room, and they discuss Tris' failure to get the information. They speculate that the poison Tris was showered with was a simulation transmitter. Tori, Harrison, and Four walk into the room, and Four retrieves Caleb and returns upstairs. Uriah shouts and runs over to where Lynn has been brought in on a stretcher. She is badly wounded, and Uriah demands an Erudite doctor in the room to save her. The doctor shouts that if they hadn't just destroyed all the technology in the HQ she could save Lynn, but as it is, she can save no one. Lynn admits to Uriah that she is a lesbian, and was in love with Marlene. Tris holds Lynn's hand as she dies. Evelyn announces that they will be instituting a new factionless government and society. The Dauntless begin to protest but realize that they have been relieved of their weapons. Caleb, Marcus, and Four then enter the room, and Four walks to Tris. He says he believed her and just needed her reminder. The information begins to be projected on the screens in the room. Four tells Tris that Caleb helped him retrieve the information and project it on the screens. It is an old video featuring a woman called Amanda Ritter from an organization fighting for justice and peace. Several clips of cruelty and death and destruction pass on the screen. She says that human nature is the root of these evils, and Tris realizes that Jeanine was wanting to use the simulations to suppress human nature and keep people inside the fence. Amanda says that her organization set the people inside Chicago apart from the rest of the world, to give them separate food and water, to establish their society in such a way that they can regain a moral sense. She says that there will come a time when the leaders will know they need to help the rest of the world, and that will be when the Divergent are most abundant, those whose minds are most flexible. When the Divergent have increased in numbers, the Amity are to open the gate, the fence, forever and the population should re-enter the world. She says the leaders should keep this information secret, and she and others will voluntarily forget their name and forge this new society. So that those who hear the message will know it is true she states that the name she will take in her new life will be Edith Prior. The video ends, and the room erupts into voices. Category:Books (Real world)